Stents are generally tubular devices for insertion into body lumens. A stent is typically used to prop open a passageway or, in combination with a graft, provide a prosthetic intraluminal wall, e.g., in the case of a vascular stenosis or aneurysm, to provide an unobstructed conduit for blood in the area of the stenosis or aneurysm. A stent may be endoluminally deployed in a body lumen, a blood vessel for example, at the site of a stenosis or aneurysm by so-called “minimally invasive techniques” in which the stent is compressed radially inwards and is delivered by a catheter to the site where it is required, through the patient's skin, or by a “cut down” technique at a location where the blood vessel concerned is accessible. When the stent is positioned at the correct location, the stent is caused or allowed to re-expand to a predetermined diameter in the vessel.
Stents often consist of more than one component, and different securing means are known for securing stent elements together. For example, stent portions may be secured together via welds at one or more points or seams where the portions are immediately adjacent one another. Elements of individual stent segments may also be fastened to one another by crimping the elements together. In yet another example, stent portions may be secured together via a combination of crimping members and welds. This technique is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/748,444 filed Dec. 20, 2003, entitled, “CRIMP AND WELD CONNECTION,” which is incorporated herein by reference.
Nevertheless, stent elements which facilitate connecting together stent segments or provide other functions would be useful.